Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, known for his appearances in the cult-classic horror series '''A Nightmare on Elm Street'', is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat (2011). Freddy made his debut being available through DLC as part of the Season Pass. About Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street and its sequels and the main antagonist of the crossover film ''Freddy vs. Jason'', ''opposite to Jason Voorhees. A vengeful, malevolent Dream Demon, Freddy stalks and kills the children of Springwood on Elm Street, killing them one by one in their dreams. Between his depictions, Freddy's origins have changed. In the original series, Freddy was depicted as a remorseless child murderer. He would often, if not always, kill his victims with a leather glove fashioned with blades on them. When he evaded a prison sentence and was released on a technicality, the parents of the children cornered Freddy in the same building he murdered their children in and burnt him alive as revenge. In the 2010 remake, his origins are revamped but are more keen to what his creator, Wes Craven, originally wanted the character to be. In the remake, he originally was a loveable gardener living in basement of a school in Springwood where he was well known and liked by the children of the school. However, despite this, it is revealed that Krueger was in fact a pedophile and child molester and had regularly taken the children to the basement of the school to harm and molest them. In the remake, he is still killed by the mob of parents, however, he was never tried in court for what he did to the children due to him fleeing and instead, the parents took matters into their own hands and murdered Freddy in a warehouse by burning him alive with gasoline. Freddy's attire as well as his choice of weapon has been iconic since his creation. His attire has remained the same in every depiction, with the exception of the 7th film, ''Wes Craven's New Nightmare, where Freddy's attire is slightly altered to what Wes Craven originally wanted him to look like. In every depiction, Freddy wears a red and black striped sweater, a brown fedora with either brown or black pants. The most iconic features of Freddy are his bladed glove and disfigured skin. Due to being burned alive, Freddy is always depicted with melted, scarred and disfigured skin. The only time he is depicted with a normal appearance is during flashbacks of before his murder or pictures. Both in the original series and the remake, Freddy is depicted as an older gentleman before his death. A known trait that differentiates Freddy from most horror movie slasher characters is his manipulations of characters' dreams as a Dream Demon. While his physical body was destroyed when burned to death, his spirit lived on, being resurrected as a vengeful Dream Demon in both the original series and remake, however his reasons for revenge differ from the two. In the original series, he would stalk and kill the kids on Elm Street, the street he lived on, after his death, but in the remake, his motive is to kill the children of the parents responsible for killing him, these people who happen to live on Elm Street. With his manipulation of the Dream World, Freddy can alter his victims' dreams to his liking, granting him Immortality in the Dream World. He has been stabbed, beaten and dismembered in the Dream World, however never to any successful effect. Additionally, Freddy gains supernatural abilities and can alter the location of the dream, usually bringing people to a boiler facility similar to the location he would bring his child victims. Despite this, it is possible to bring Freddy to the real world again, if his victims happen to have a hold of Freddy or his belongings in the Dream World when they wake up, they can bring him along with. In doing this, Freddy loses his powers he has in the Dream World and becomes mortal, allowing his victims to kill him, however even then, he may not actually die as a result. Freddy has been consistently portrayed by Robert Englund since his first appearance. In the 2010 remake, Krueger is portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley. In the original series, Freddy always had a rather humorous demeanor when it came to killing his victims, usually messing around and fooling them before killing them. In the 2010 remake, the character is portrayed as a more sinister killer and has little to no sense of humor when killing his victims. Appearance Freddy's appearance takes visual inspiration from the 2010 remake, however, he is given two gloves instead of a single glove for gameplay purposes. Despite his visual appearance being similar to the 2010 version, he is not voiced by Jackie Earl Haley, but rather his original actor, Robert Englund. For his appearance in the mobile version of Mortal Kombat, his appearance is slightly altered but still retains a similar appearance to his Mortal Kombat (2011), however now he only sports one glove. An additional change in Mortal Kombat Mobile is that his player card picture resembles that of Robert Englund. Biography *'''Mortal Kombat (2011): "A malevolent spirit of the Dream Realm, Freddy Krueger preys on the souls of the living as they sleep. When Shao Kahn began to steal Earthrealm's souls - souls Freddy considered his own - Freddy battled the emperor in the Dream Realm. But Shao Kahn's will was too strong. He pulled Freddy into the real world, where he was mortal, and defeated him. A badly injured yet determined Freddy fitted both his hands with demonically enhanced razor gloves. Once he has killed Shao Kahn, he will find a way back to the Dream Realm, where he will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity." Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Freddy Krueger possesses the power to manipulate and control his victims dreams, giving him absolute control over the Dream World. However due to being pulled from the Dream World and into Earthrealm, he doesn't have access to his full power. Freddy instead relies on his agility, surprising stamina and durability, while maintaining a small portion of his powers that allow him to teleport and use his gloves in various ways in kombat. Signature Moves *'Hell Spike:' Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged spikes to reappear from under ground. This has Close, Medium, and Far commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Hell Blast. Freddy's ascending claws are bigger and deal more damage. They also automatically appear under the opponent, whether Close, Medium or Far. *'Sweet Dreams:' Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short amount of time. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Deep Sleep. Freddy summons a bigger orb that deals more damage to the opponent. *'Glove Toss:' Freddy throws one of his gloves off his hand and into the opponent. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Power Glove Toss. Freddy throws both of his gloves off his hands, causing more damage. *'Freddy Fingers:' Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponent's feet. These crawls make a distinct clicking sound. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Freddy's Edge. Freddy sends both of his gloves to crawl, dealing more damage in the process. *'Dream Shift:' Freddy disappears and reappears in fire. This has Away and Towards commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Hell Shift. Freddy can teleport farther than usual, away or towards. X-Ray Moves *'X-Ray Move - What a Rush:' Freddy uppercuts the opponent, then impales the opponent with his claws through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs. Then he swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - What a Rush:' Freddy slashes his opponent with an uppercut then stabs them in the chest with his glove. He then follows up with a sucker punch that breaks the opponent's jaw before slashing their face with his glove, shattering their skull. (MK Mobile - Nightmare Card) Other moves *'Throw:' Freddy grabs his opponent, lifts a finger to his mouth and whispers, "Shhhh..." before turning them around and impaling them from behind with his claws. Mobile Game Moves * One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You...: One of Freddy's opponent is trapped in a "Nightmare", where Freddy has a 50% of Lethal Damage of +300% Damage. If Freddy has two other Nightmare teammates on his team, he can trap an additional opponent in a Nightmare. Nightmare teammates have 10% increased Critical Chance on Basic Attacks. (MK Mobile - Nightmare Card - Passive) * Nightmare Slash: Freddy cocks back, readying his bladed glove, then slashes his opponent. The opponent is affected by Snare, disabling their ability to tag-out for some time. (MK Mobile - Nightmare Card) * Dream Glove: Freddy stabs his glove into the ground, causing a larger glove with large blades to appear under the opponent, dealing damage. Freddy gains a Shield, reducing his damage taken for some time. (MK Mobile - Nightmare Card) ** Depending on the minigame result, the move will alter; *** 40% and under - Freddy spawns only one glove slash. *** 50% to 60% - Freddy delivers two slashes. *** 70% to 100% - Freddy delivers three slashes. At 90% and up, the attack becomes unblockable. Fatalities *'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya:' Freddy disappears from view, then reappears behind the opponent. He impales the opponent and summons a hole. He then drags them into the hole. Afterwards, the hole spews a huge amount of blood. (MK 2011) *'Welcome to My Nightmare:' Freddy summons a large furnace. He then stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and chucks them straight into the furnace. As they burn in agony, Freddy waves goodbye and shuts the door, cutting their arm off, and burning them to death. (MK 2011) Other Finishers *'Babality:' A baby carriage is seen and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with four cuts in its stomach. Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera, but he cannot as his hat is covering his eyes. (MK 2011) Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit, and in a Shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed a return to immortality. From the Dream Realm, he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm." Trivia *Freddy is the first guest character from a film franchise to appear in the Mortal Kombat ''series. **Freddy's appearance as a playable guest character would mark the beginning of several guest characters from horror films making playable appearances in the ''Mortal Kombat series. Mortal Kombat X features Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th, and Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He is also the only film guest fighter to have his original actor reprise his voice. *Aside from a "Shhh." while performing his throw and a "No!" after being thrown in front of a car during The Street stage fatality, Freddy does not speak during the game. He is only heard laughing in his intro and some of his Fatalities, and he also grunts or yells in pain when attacked. **All of these effects are voiced by Robert Englund, which was not confirmed until 2017 by Ed Boon on Twitter. *Freddy only had claws on his right hand in every appearance of the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. In Mortal Kombat ''however, he has claws on both hands for gameplay mechanics. **Additionally, his bio has stated that he needs two claws in order to defeat Shao Kahn. ***With his reappearance in the mobile version of ''Mortal Kombat, Freddy now sports only one glove. *The majority of the moves in Freddy's move list are named after lines he has said, and a handful are inspired by methods he used to kill his victims in the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. **'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya', his first Fatality, is based on the way he killed Glen Lantz in the original Nightmare on Elm Street. The move's name is actually Freddy's response to another victim, Roland Kincaid: the teenager told Freddy, "I'll see you in hell", before he was killed. The blood that spews out of the ground is likely a reference to Glenn's death in the same film, as the same thing happened when he was absorbed into his bed. **'What a Rush', his X-Ray Move, is named after a line he said to Taryn White before he killed her in the [[wikipedia: A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors|3rd Nightmare on Elm Street]]. The move itself is based on how he killed her. **Krueger's Freddy Fingers, Hell Spike and Glove Toss moves are the same techniques used to kill Terry Fenstein, John Doe and Rick Johnson respectively in the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. **'Welcome to My Nightmare', his second Fatality, is based on the way he killed Kristen Parker in the [[wikipedia: A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master|4th Nightmare on Elm Street]]. The move's name comes from a line he said to Jason Voorhees, in the film ''Freddy vs. Jason''. **'Power Glove Toss', the enhanced version of Glove Toss, is likely a reference in name to the Nintendo Power Glove, a gaming peripheral that Freddy used during the killing of Spencer Lewis. *His Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya Fatality is the only Fatality that can be performed anywhere in the stage. *The woman Freddy kills in the end of his ladder ending bears a strong resemblance to Nancy Thompson from the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. ''This scene itself is a reference to the main promotional artwork of the film, which features Nancy in bed, awake with terror in her eyes while a transparent Freddy and his clawed glove can be seen above her.'' *Freddy is the only character who can actually dodge Shao Kahn's Hammer Throw move without teleporting or simply jumping, with the help of the Nightmare Stance. *Freddy is a playable character in the mobile version of Mortal Kombat, with a slightly altered appearance from his appearance in Mortal Kombat (2011). *Freddy was originally one of three characters in the mobile version of Mortal Kombat to inflict Lethal Damage. The other two were Dark Emperor Liu Kang and Kobu Jutsu Tanya. **As of Update 2.0, many of the revamped character cards now gain passives that grant Lethal Damage, most notably MK11 Scorpion's Passive. *Freddy is one of six characters with a revamped X-Ray move for the mobile version of Mortal Kombat. The others are Shao Kahn, Takeda, Kung Jin, Jade and Kintaro. ** Shao Kahn and Freddy are two of four exclusive characters from MK 2011 with very different X-Rays than their originals. The third is Jade and the fourth being Kintaro who uses Goro's X-Ray from MKX. *** Freddy gains a jaw-breaking punch in the middle. *** Shao Kahn gains a new startup with a spine and rib shatter at the beginning. *** Jade gains a new start-up in addition to destroying any and all male testicles upon slamming the opponent in the groin with her staff. *** Kintaro borrows Goro's entire X-Ray. *** Kung Jin has an additional slam at the end. *** Takeda does not jump to his opponent and also teleports to his original position after finishing his X-Ray. *With Update 2.0, Freddy is one of four Diamond guest characters for the mobile version of Mortal Kombat. The others being Jason Voorhees, Leatherface and The Terminator. ru:Фредди Крюгер es:Freddy Krueger pt:Freddy Krueger Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wraith Category:Minor Characters